Noragami OVA 01
God's Possession, God's Curse (神憑り、神祟り, Kamigakari, Kamitatari) is the first OVA episode of the Noragami anime adaption. It is based on chapter 25 of the manga and it first aired February 17, 2014. Summary Hiyori is entering her first year of high school. She dreams about her high school debut before suddenly being disturbed when someone asks her a question. She quickly realizes she has left her body again- only this time Yato has decided to possess her. Yato taunts Hiyori and joyrides her body, solving the blackboard problems with ease while openly speaking to Hiyori (whom no one can see) and repeatedly stating he is a god, confusing the class. Hiyori's friends and classmates worry for her new state of mind, believing her sudden arrogance to be the result of high school syndrome. Yato enjoys the attention, but Hiyori is disturbed and tries in vain to convince everyone that it is not her. Yato explains that he possessed Hiyori as her condition, plus being around a god so frequently made it easy. He meets with Kofuku, who promises to keep an eye on him. Unfortunately, the two go across the school and causing havoc. Yato, using Hiyori's body, charms the boys using feminine charm and sex appeal, all the while advertising his services. He goes from class to class, making statues of himself during art and riding on roller skates during music while singing. Hiyori tries to catch up to him but he dodges her every time, stating it's impossible for her to regain her body from him. Yukine, who followed Yato after seeing him and Kofuku sneak out, complains about Yato's lack of responsibility, though admits he isn't surprised by the situation. Mayu listens in on him as he laments and tells him this could be trouble, so they go to get Tenjin. Kofuku flirts with the teachers and gets their phone numbers, at the same time extorting money from them, causing Hiyori to state that her school is doomed. Yukine and Mayu find Tenjin who agrees to go to the school to stop Yato as it could lead to trouble with the heavens. A troubled student possessed by an ayakashi puts a peeping camera in the girls' locker room. Meanwhile, Yato and Kofuku watch the soccer team play against another school, but suffer from increasingly random and dramatic hazards due to Kofuku's bad luck. However, this doesn't last long as Daikoku comes to take her home. Tenjin and Mayu come to stop Yato, however they are distracted by the attentions of the female students who begin to idolize them. Yato decides to play in the soccer game and easily defeats the other team, earning 810 points against the other team's 5. Even Hiyori gets swept up as the players cheers for him. Unfortunately, Yato complains he smells like sweat and goes to take a shower. Hiyori tries to stop him but he evades her and jumps on her tail. In the girls' locker room, Yato has a crisis of conscience while changing and attempts to convince himself to take off Hiyori's shirt. This is all caught on the camera set up earlier while the peeping tom watches. Yukine, Hiyori and Kofuku see find the boy looking at the video on his phone. He claims he isn't doing anything wrong before destroying the evidence. They realize that he is being possessed by ayakashi and the student, terrified for his reputation, proceeds to jump out the window. Hiyori and Yukine try to pull him up but Kofuku's bad luck causes them to drop him. Yato shows up and catches him before coldly declaring it's 'one stormy hell of a school', impressing everyone. However, after taking a few steps, he succumbs to Hiyori's now-dislocated shoulder which he injured during the rescue. Everyone punishes him by tying him upside down from a tree and hitting him, before Hiyori ultimately forgives him. The next day she goes back to her school, popular with the students due to Yato's antics from before. Characters Character Debuts Characters in Order or Appearance Adaption Notes This is based on chapter 25 when Yato goes to Hiyori's school. There is some extra filler like the soccer match and Tenjin and Mayu coming to Hiyori's school to help sort things out added to lengthen the ova. It also omits the scene first featuring Yato's father Fujisaki. It also omits the beginning scene where Kofuku and Yato go to the school together where Kofuku explains how happy Yato was that Hiyori said she wanted to remember him. A final scene they omit is when Kofuku says to take it easy since Yato is making Hiyori look bad he says he is doing it on purpose to isolate her and make it so that he would be her prince charming who would save her and sweep her off her feet. Navigation